warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gone
Cool. How did Leafheart get there?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 13:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I probably should have mentioned that, but since ShadeClan basically invaded ForestClan, they took Leafheart back with them. ^^ [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 13:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hee hee, ForestClan! I feel special, even if it is just a coincidence. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 20:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Forestpaw. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 20:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) They won?? poor forsetclan. i decided that i own MEOWSERS (LOL EPIC WIN ON YOUR PART!) and slapped him as a kittypet! lol animal abuse on those who deserve it! btw- i hate animal abuse! DIE animal abusers! *kills self*! self: ... other self: exactly. (= --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 03:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Leopard. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 11:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ............................. Win...............--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 14:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Leopardkit? I adopted this story now. Just thought you'd want to know. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Happy Halloween!']]I'm a crazy bunny! 17:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Aqua.......Owl is a girl......and Syl left Shadeclan. Do you think I could help you write this? I would ask you in person but you are busy watching T.V. right now. But other than those mistakes, your doing good so far! (I fixed the parts where you called Owl a he and I got rid of the chapter about Syl. I hope you don't mind)[[User:Heartsky|'Suilad mellon']]Greetings, friend 03:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No offence, Aqua.... No offence, Aqua, but the stories feel......different.....when Heartsky or Shigura (is that how you spell it?) isn't writing it. When is End coming out? Dawnbreeze123 02:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, is it a good difference? I mean, am i adding to much detail, or is it something you just can't explain? *[[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aq'ua'mar'ine'1'2''''1'2'']]*[[User talk:Aquamarine1212|''' Purr like you mean it!]] 02:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S- I guess i write a different kind of style....I'll try my best though! And Heartie is helping me...if you have any suggestions let me know! I'd be glad to hear them! I'm such a stupid person.... but whatevs Okay....... can I WORK OFF the violent evil cats thing whith horrible rituals such as daily killing? *Pants* that came out fast. But, yeah. Can I? I'm righting a story and it would sort of have the evil cats thing but no completely. They, like, trap the character in a cave and they don't feed the cat a lot and they are evil loner cats, yeah. Can I? It won't be very likely that I'll remember to check here, so could you post on it on my talk page? May StarClan Light Your Path, Dawnbreeze123 23:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC) WAIT I FORGOT okay, I'm sorta confused on the Syl joining ShadeClan chap. Maybe a little bit more.... I dunno. Detail? Is that it? I dunno. The story I'm writing is "All Good Things To Those Who Wait" and the evil dude is Blood (his eyes aren't the color of blood, or red, I thought that was stealing to much from your story) but there is prisoner stuff. And killing. (Sneak Peek: Weaselwhisker's brother Flameblaze died "mysteriously" in the Clan's territory, and scratched out next to his body were craters in the sand, filled with Flameblaze's blood spelling out "Fear Blood" OMSC I AM SO CHEATING OFF YOU!!!!) I'M SORRY I JUST THE LOVE THE STORY SO MUCH I HAD TO USE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND IF YOU THINK STINKIN' IS A BAD WORD THEN DON'T READ THE STORY!!!! *pants* SUCH.... A LONG.... SENTENCE....!!! Dawnbreeze123 00:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Okeeedokeee, I took your advice. Sorry about that. I was just eager to get Syl into Shadeclan and give her a warrior name and stuff. But I guess if I rush too much the story could get more confusing and less entertaining. I hope the chapter is a little better now. As for your story, I'll have to look at it. I can understand why you like this sort of story. It is a cool idea! Of course, I didn't come up with it. Shigura did. Thanks for reading this story and giving me and Aqua advice, Dawnbreeze! [[Craziness!|'''ICH WILL WAFFELN!]]I WANT WAFFLES! 03:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC)